Contact centers typically operate on a model where customer issues are handled separately. Likewise, customer communication sessions in different mediums are tracked and considered separate communication sessions. Even though a customer may be engaged in separate communication sessions with the contact center concurrently, current contact centers fail to leverage this information. This results in inefficiencies in managing the contact center.